1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, and more particularly, to a process of changing an angle of view of image information obtained by, for example, a video camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a recording system for a conventional camera-integrated video recorder.
Referring to FIG. 1, reference numeral 1 denotes a zoom lens. Reference numeral 2 denotes a zoom motor for driving the zoom lens 1. Reference numeral 3 denotes an image sensor for converting an obtained optical image into an electrical image signal. Reference numeral 4 denotes a camera signal processing circuit for reproducing luminance and color information of the electrical image signal from the image sensor 3. Reference numeral 5 denotes an electronic viewfinder (hereinafter referred to as an EVF) for displaying the obtained image signal. Reference numeral 6 denotes a video tape recorder (hereinafter referred to as a VTR) for recording the obtained image signal on a recording medium, such as a magnetic tape. Reference numeral 7 denotes a system control circuit for controlling the entirety of the camera-integrated video recorder. Reference numeral 8 denotes an operation portion for inputting various types of data items.
The recording operation of the above-described camera-integrated video recorder will be described below.
First, the operator catches an object while looking into EVF 5. At the time, the operator sets an image of the object at a desired angle of view by operating a zoom key provided in the operation portion 8.
The system control circuit 7 moves the zoom lens 1 by driving the zoom motor 2 on the basis of the zooming information from the operation portion 8 to obtain a desired angle of view.
Next, the operator operates a recording starting key provided in the operation portion 8 so as to allow the image sensor 3 to convert the optical image formed through the zoom lens 1 into an electrical image signal, the obtained electrical image signal being output to the camera signal processing circuit 4.
The camera signal processing circuit 4 reproduces luminance and color information of the image signal from the image sensor 3 and outputs the obtained information to both the EVF 5 and the VTR 6.
The VTR 6 records the image signal which has been processed by the camera signal processing circuit 4 on a magnetic tape in a predetermined format.
During operation, the operator may desire to change the angle of view of the image. At that time, the angle of view can be changed by operating the zoom key provided in the operation portion 8.
More specifically, the system control circuit 7 drives the zoom motor 2 on the basis of the zoom information from the operation portion 8 to move the zoom lens 1 at a position where the angle of view desired by the operator can be obtained. During that time, the recording operation continues.
However, in the above-described conventional apparatus, when the object moves forward or backward, the size of the object in the image thereby changes, making it hard for the operator to view the object. To avoid such a deficiency, the operator must adjust the zoom lens 1 by continuously operating the zoom key provided in the operation portion 8.